goodluckcharlie7fandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Teddy Duncan :Teddy R.[7] Duncan (Bridgit Mendler) is the protagonist of the series and Charlie's older and only sister. Feeling that she will not be around as much when her baby sister Charlie is grown, she produces and directs video diaries for her, hoping that it will give her advice that will help her be successful as a teenager. Her best friend is Ivy Wentz. She is usually a straight A student. It was mentioned in "Sun Show part 1" that her parents were expecting a boy, hence her usually boyish name "Teddy". She dated Spencer Walsh in season one but they broke up after she caught him hanging around with a pretty, dim-witted brunette named Skyler, breaking her heart. She and Skyler later become friends despite Teddy and Ivy being annoyed by her at times because of her dumbness but they get used to it, as it is her nature. She and Skyler also compete in a Battle of the Bands contest, but when Skyler and PJ get together, they combine the two bands together, winning the contest. She and Spencer later get back together in season two, where Spencer kisses her and says that hurting her was the stupidest thing he's ever done. Throughout the show Teddy has had numerous boyfriends including Derek, a very relaxed guy with a motorbike who has not much interest in Teddy, and Evan, a boy that Teddy once liked until she realized that he was into Pokio a little kids card game and dumps him because of this in a larp (live-action role play) in the park. Teddy shows a lot of care towards her brothers, as demonstrated when she saves PJ from falling out of a tree house window on the condition of him needing to drive her where ever she wanted for a month, or when Gabe gets a black eye from Jo and Teddy offers to help him with his problem. Teddy is known as a "goody-goody" (GG) from her best friend Ivy. It is revealed in "Bye Bye Video Diary", that the reason she wants Charlie to have video diaries with advice in them because she wants Charlie to grow up a good girl. :*'PJ Duncan' ::PJ Duncan[8] (Jason Dolley) is the oldest of the Duncan siblings. He and Teddy often fight, although they care about each other, and he usually gets along well with his younger brother, Gabe. He often appears awkward, absent-minded and childish, but has shown on numerous occasions to be resourceful, creative and intelligent. Also, he has also been shown to be a good cook. He and his best friend, Emmett, have their own band entitled "PJ and the Vibe". PJ occasionally uses his younger sister, Charlie, for his personal gain like in when he uses her to make big tips while working for Kwiki Chicki by saying that his Amy was ill in the hospital when really she works there. He dated Teddy's friend and ex-girlfriend of Spencer Walsh, Skyler, who has the same type of scatterbrain he has, but they broke up in "PJ in the City" when Skyler had to move to New York City because of her father's new job. When he dated Skyler, he became concerned when her ex-boyfriend kept texting her to get back together, he tells him to leave Skyler alone. He was originally supposed to be named after his great-grandfather Patrick John, but Bob was nervous when writing on his birth certificate, resulting in the legal name "Potty John" instead, which was changed to "PP" Duncan in season 2. ::*'Gabe Duncan' :::Gabriel[9] "Gabe" Duncan (Bradley Steven Perry) is the younger brother of Teddy and PJ and older brother of Charlie. It is demonstrated early in the series that Gabe does not approve of Charlie's arrival and takes the longest, of all the Duncans, to get used to her. However, he often reluctantly assists with taking care of his younger sister and is gradually beginning to demonstrate more fondness of her. He is a prankster, and a troublemaker, often sarcastic and lazy, but can also be dutiful and determined at times. He is front-man when it comes to the Duncans' running rivalry with Mrs. Dabney, the Duncans' neighbor, who is often the target of Gabe's pranks and cracks, which is the only time the family doesn't mind them. He is the only Duncan to have short brown hair, unlike the rest of his family, who are blond. One time he has been in a commercial with a fake mom (Perry's real life mother, Kim) where he claims "she looks more like my mom than my real one." A running gag in the show is that he insults his father because of his weight and baldness, his mother's cooking, PJ being a goofball, Teddy being a "goody-goody", and occasionally Charlie. Whenever there is a special occasion, he wants to skip the ceremony and get to the cake. ::: ::*'Charlie Duncan' :::Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan (Mia Talerico) is the title character and youngest of the Duncan siblings for now. She is mostly portrayed as being happy and seldom cries, although she does, though rarely, get upset for various reasons. Charlie appears the least of the Duncans in the series as she is little it sometimes takes a few tries to get her to do the right thing. Charlie can also be mischievous at times. Many of the Duncan family's adventures revolve around Charlie. Her older brothers, PJ and Gabe, are often seen using Charlie for their own benefit, although PJ shows that he cares about her deeply. However, Gabe seems to dislike Charlie the most although, in some episodes, he is seen being quite fond of her. Amy thinks of Charlie as the perfect baby, being cute and all that. Bridgit Mendler played the older version of Charlie in "Bye-Bye Video Diary" in a dream sequence that shows what Teddy fears if Charlie does not receive the video diaries, Charlie might act bad, quit school, run away with her juvenile boyfriend, and resent Teddy. It was revealed in "Charlie is 1" that it was Teddy's idea to nickname her Charlie. Charlie was seen having short hair, usually tied up like a bun in the first season, but as she grew older, had longer hair in a ponytail or pigtails. Charlie speaks more often in Season 3. :::*'Amy Duncan' ::::Amy B.[10] Duncan – (née Blankenhooper[11]) (Leigh-Allyn Baker) is the mother of PJ, Teddy, Gabe and Charlie and wife of Bob Duncan. She works as a hospital nurse and is often portrayed as dutiful, protective and comedic. She is very fond and loving of her family, and does everything she can to care for and protect them. She appears to be somewhat uncomfortable when she is not taking care of her family, specifically Charlie, but as the series progresses, she begins to feel assured that her youngest daughter and family are in good hands and now trusts that her husband and three eldest children can take care of Charlie. She used to be on the local news team and was also a poet in her high school days. She is somewhat desperate for recognition beyond her being a mother, and lets special opportunities, such as being on TV or singing in front of a group, go to her head. She has a habit of taking any chance of any publicity that may shine on her family to focus onto her, this never works out well, usually she ends up being cut from the project or tossed out of certain groups (Mommy & Me, etc). Amy seldomly accepts her children's misbehavior. It is revealed in the episode "Teddy's Bear" that whenever Amy gets involved in things that may tick her off, she turns into "Mama Bear" and loses control. It is revealed in the movie, that she is pregnant again with her fifth child. In "Teddy on Ice", she reveals that Charlie is the perfect combo of the three older kids –''"The intelligence of Teddy, the sweetness of PJ, and none of Gabe!"'' According to Bob, Amy is usually grumpy during her third trimester in pregnancy ::::*'Bob Duncan' :::::Bob William Duncan[12] (Eric Allan Kramer) is the father of PJ, Teddy, Gabe and Charlie and husband of Amy Duncan. He owns his own pest control company, "Bob's Bugs Be Gone". He loves bugs and attends the bug convention every year. Bob is the coach of Gabe's basketball team, but he was temporarily replaced by his wife. It is also mentioned in "Snow Show Part 1" that Bob and Amy are not married legally because they were scammed by a con man who impersonated a judge. Then they get married legally with all four of their children present. His dream as a child was to be a professional wrestler named "Bobzilla". Bob gets made fun of a lot throughout the series because of his weight and baldness, usually by his younger son, Gabe. He is very "cheap" and "tight" with his money. He wants his family to know him as a "fix-it" man, though his projects never seem to work out. He is slightly afraid of Amy, but he calls it a "strong respect". He has two positions of authority when it comes to the four children: driving lessons and barbecuing. He can be lazy but is determined to spend quality time with his wife and four children. Especially his two sons; PJ and Gabe, they often go on a fishing trip which is a nightmare for PJ and Gabe especially when Bob makes his egg salad sandwiches. He has issues with his mother-in-law in the movie that he gets a timeout just because Petunia blames him for not raising Charlie properly. In the end, Petunia says he is good at making beautiful babies, with a little sarcasm. It is revealed he has apologized to Amy 162 times. ::::: :: Recurring characters ::*'Ivy Wentz' :::Ivy Renee[13] Wentz (Raven Goodwin) is Teddy's best friend. She is seen spending most of her time with Teddy at the Duncan's residence and often accompanies her on her dutiful, or personal, excursions. Ivy is energetic, witty and humorous and has proven to be quite intuitive; although she does not receive the best grades in school. She is passionate, if not obsessed, about clothes, money, popularity, boys and texting; but on numerous occasions has proven to be a loyal and comforting friend. Ivy briefly dated Emmett when they were younger, and now never misses a chance to insult him, but went to the school dance with him so she and Teddy can have a ride in "Dance Off". It is revealed that she loves country music and animal print clothes. She is dating a classmate named Raymond. Ivy is a major recurring character. ::*'Emmett' :::Emmett (Micah Williams) is PJ's best friend. He is slender, comedic, and has a desperate, misguided & very one-sided attraction to Teddy, though Teddy constantly rejects him. Emmett accompanies PJ on the drums in his band "PJ and the Vibe", and sometimes assists PJ on his problematic excursions. Emmet has a nephew named Mason who, he claimed, was better than Charlie, until Charlie beat Mason in a "baby race" by learning to walk. Emmett is also an incredible dancer, with skills matched only by Spencer. He once went out with Ivy when they were younger. In his mind, he sees himself as being suave, sophisticated, and very attractive to girls. ::*'Spencer Walsh' :::Spencer Walsh (Shane Harper) is Teddy's boyfriend. At first, they started dating after they begin studying together. He cheated on her in the episode "Girl Bites Dog" and Teddy broke up with him. In "Snow Show", he goes to the lodge that the Duncan family is staying at to get back together with Teddy. They share a kiss on the ski lift. At the end, they just decide to stay friends. He and Emmett share similar dancing abilities that rival each other, and they eventually become friends. In the episode, "Can You Keep a Secret?", he and Teddy get back together. ::*'Mrs. Dabney' :::Mrs. Estelle[14] Dabney (Patricia Belcher) is the Duncans' stern and irritable neighbor. In the episode "The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", she was mistakenly accused of killing her husband, though she actually had not. In the episode "Kit And Kaboodle", it is mentioned that Mrs. Dabney and her 4 sisters were born in Sheboygan, Wisconsin, in 1958. She wanted the Duncans' tree cut down, which housed PJ and Teddy's tree house; but the family fought back. It is revealed that Estelle is one of quintuplets (having four other sisters, all played by Belcher via split screen). Mrs. Dabney is often suspicious of Gabe, due to his pranks and troublemaking often being directed at her. She is often antagonistic towards the Duncans; Bob, PJ, and Gabe especially. She was also a big fan of the (fictional) Higgins and Zork television show when she was younger. She loves her son and cat more than her husband. Some wonder why she married Mr. Dabney if she hated him so much. In "It's A Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving", it is revealed that she and Mr. Dabney had recently divorced. Also in "It's A Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving", she flirted and liked the Duncan kids' grandfather but broke up with him not much later. It is revealed in the episode "Make Room for Baby" that she does not know the Internet. ::*'Jo' :::Jo Keener[15] (G. Hannelius) is Gabe's tomboyish bully-turned-friend. She was introduced in the episode "Boys Meets Girls" bullying Gabe before revealing that she had a crush on him. Since that episode, she appears friendly with Gabe, assisting him with certain situations with an occasional wise-crack and insult at his expense. It is demonstrated that she is good with babies after taking care of Charlie. It is also revealed that Gabe also has a small crush on her, but doesn't show it. In one episode, Jo played a trick on Gabe that almost ruined his chance of being class president. Gabe and Jo finally settle their differences in season two "Duncan vs. Duncan". ::*'Mary Lou Wentz' :::Mary Lou Wentz (Ellia English) is Ivy Wentz's mother and Amy Duncan's apparent friend. She first appears as a rather unexciting and bland individual, but as the series progresses, she gradually becomes considerably more entertaining and vibrant. She is apparently a skilled knitter, and amazing singer.In "Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday," she was shown to be a talented singer, getting to perform the national anthem at a game. She has appeared in six episodes. In season 1 she appeared in two episodes, "The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney" and "Butt Dialing Duncans"; and in season 2 she has appeared in four episodes, "Appy Days", "Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday", "Amazing Gracie", and "Teddy on Ice" She is married to Harry Wentz (William Allen Young), and their exceedingly-conservative and traditional ways annoy Ivy and Teddy. In one episode, Teddy visits their home and they invite her to do unusual things like a family sing-a-long of Row, Row, Row Your Boat and eating liver and onions, leading Teddy to leave the house in the middle of a snowstorm. She appears in "Amy Needs A Shower" to host Amy's baby shower. She is described as too perky by Amy Duncan. ::*'Skyler' :::Skyler (Samantha Boscarino) is Teddy's friend and Spencer's ex-girlfriend. She first appears and was introduced in the episode "Girl Bites Dog" as a complete stranger to Teddy. Later Teddy finds out that she is Spencer's other girlfriend and they break up with him. She then appeared in "Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" where she and Teddy record a mean song about Spencer to get back at him. Teddy and Skyler become good friends. She and PJ become a couple when she and Teddy enter a battle of the bands contest to compete against PJ and Emmett and also Spencer. She and PJ broke up in "PJ in the City" when Skyler moved to New York due to her fathers' new job. Skyler is a gifted guitarist and pianist, a talented singer, and can write incredible poems and songs. Throughout the series, she is considered to be Teddy's ditsy, air-headed tag-a-long who hangs out with Teddy when she and Ivy aren't together. ::*'Jake' :::Jake (Tucker Albrizzi) is Gabe's friend. He first appeared in "Pushing Buttons", where he bought Gabe's bike from him for $10. He then appeared in "Baby's New Shoes" where he went to a movie theater with Gabe and Teddy to help her expose an employee selling children age-inappropriate movie tickets in exchange for money. He also appeared faking a broadcast with Gabe at the end of the episode. He made another appearance in "Termite Queen", where he helps Gabe shoot monster movie ::